


I'll make you scream

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: This one shot takes place during a Halloween party at Hvitserk's house. Ivar and Emer are dating for some months, what explains how comfortable they are around each other and his family. It's my contribution to Halloween party from @dani-si and @dangerousvikings on Tumblr. Follow the ladies! They are awesome.





	I'll make you scream

Ivar hated parties. Especially Halloween parties. Everyone wearing dumb costumes and trying to scare them.

 

Not to mention the annoying kids knocking at the door asking for candies.

 

 _What kind of parent allows their children to get candy from strangers?_ Ivar thinks with himself watching Emer driving. As much as he likes to be in charge, there is something about watching her driving that is so intriguing. Such an independent woman choosing to be with him never cease to amaze him. He wondered if she would share his opinion about children staying at home during Halloween, watching Tim Burton’s movies and eating popcorn. He hoped she wanted the same.

 

“What are you thinking?” Emer looks at him with a sweet smile.

 

His hand goes to her thigh and Emer gasps, “I’m thinking about how much I would like to be at home, instead of going to another of Hvitserk’s stupid parties. We could have so much fun…” He groans running his finger across the skin between Emer’s leg and the edge of her lace panties.

 

“Stop it or we might crash!” Emer yells slapping his hand away.

 

Ivar lets out a heavy breath seeing they are close to his brother’s house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ubbe is the first one to greet them, “Hello, Little Red Riding Hood! I’m so happy you managed to bring Ivar, Emer.”

 

“Good to see you too, Eric fucking Northman,” Ubbe and Ivar gasp in shock, “What? If you want to mention the man you must do it properly. Anyway, I had to use my convincing skills to bring him.” Emer laughs embracing Ubbe.

 

“It’s more like persuasion,” Ivar complains making Ubbe laugh.

 

“Where are your brothers?” Emer asks.

 

“Hvitserk is mysterious with his costume and Sigurd is late.”

 

“Why that doesn’t surprise me?” Ivar points out sarcastically.

 

“Why are you still with him?” Ubbe shakes his head.

 

“Because he is so cute when he pouts.” Emer leans down to kiss his lips.

 

“I’m not cute.” Ivar barks.

 

“Did he just bark?” Ubbe chuckles.

 

“Yes. He is not domesticated yet. That’s why I suggested he should be the wolf, but he said he would never wear... What did you say, love?” Emer looks at Ivar, “Ah! Stupid costume. He mentioned something about other men trying to see what was inside the basket as well…” Emer winks.

 

“I see.” Ubbe tries to hide his laughter.

 

“Emer! I don’t need to wear a costume to be the scariest here.” Ivar shouts.

 

“Oh, baby. You’re funny, not scary at all.” Emer sits on his lap kissing his cheek.

 

“But I sure can make you scream.” Ivar whispers and his hot breath against her ear makes Emer squirm.

 

“If you say so.” Emer shakes her shoulders.

 

“Is it a challenge?” Ivar's hands tease the delicate skin of her arm.

 

“I think I’ll leave you two alone.” Ubbe turns to leave.

 

“What if it's a challenge?” she takes a deep breath, while her fingers stroke Ivar's lips.

 

“I never lose a bet, sweetheart.” He holds her wrist and bites her fingers lightly.

 

 _I’m counting on it._ She thinks, trembling in anticipation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“As I found out you watched True Blood, we can go home and watch, or I can do bad things to you,” Ivar mutters making Emer rolls her eyes.

 

“I know, Mr. Gangster. Watching series, hmm? Are you flirting with me?” she draws lazy circles on his chest.

 

“No. I really want to watch the show…” her jaw drops and Ivar laughs, “I'm just kidding. I want to enjoy our free time alone.” He pouts and Emer cups his face.

 

I promise we will get home soon…” She presses her lips to his forehead.

 

“Promises.” Ivar curses under his breath and Emer sighs rising to her feet.

 

“Where are you going?” Ivar looks up with wide eyes.

 

“I’ll take a drink. It seems that I must be drunk to handle your mood tonight.” Emer whispers.

 

“Rude.” Ivar hisses.

 

“Grumpy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's go outside! I need fresh air.” Ivar is insisting for the third time and Emer gives up.

 

“Fine.”

 

Ivar takes her hand leading Emer to the garden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I know you don't like crowds and I really appreciate your effort to come to Hvitserk’s party. It's not that bad, isn't it?” Emer cradles his face with her hands making Ivar smile.

 

“No, it's not that bad when I get to see, smell and devour the Red Riding Hood.” He slaps her butt making Emer jump on his lap.

 

“Should I be afraid?” Emer looks up at him through her eyelashes while running her fingers on his jaw.

 

“It depends If you still doubt I can make you scream.” Ivar gives her waist a squeeze.

 

Emer gulps enjoying the teasing and hoping he means to stay true to his threat, “Hmm! You can try, right?” she bites on her lower lip.

 

“And people insist to blame the wolf.” Ivar groaned making Emer giggle.

 

She relaxes against his chest until a honeyed voice echoes, “What a delicious meal.”

 

Emer lifts her head from Ivar's shoulder, “Ivar!”

 

Ivar can feel she is trembling, “It must be someone trying to scare us.” His fingers stroking her cheek.

 

“Well, it's working.” She turns her face to check where the voice is coming from.

 

“Why are you afraid, little girl? Don't you want to float with me?” The voice comes from behind a tree and a clown jumps making Emer scream as Ivar never thought she was capable of.

 

“IVAR!”

 

Ivar drives his wheelchair to the safety of the house whispering, “You know Pennywise is not real, right?”

 

“Of course, but serial killers are. We must call the police.” Emer shouts making Ivar burst into laughter.

 

Ubbe hears the commotion and comes closer, “What happened?”

 

“A clown, a freaking clown threatening to hurt us.” Emer is crying now and grabbing Ivar's shirt as if her life depended on it.

 

“It was me, Emer.” She hears Hvitserk’s voice, but regrets looking up, “Well, I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown.” He shimmies his shoulders and the bells from his costume ring.

 

“Stop it, Hvitserk!” Ubbe scolded him.

 

“I'm sorry! We didn't know you would be so terrified...” Hvitserk tries to apologize and Emer interrupts him.

 

“We?” she straightens her eyes to look at Ivar.

 

“You should have seen your face,” Ivar's laughter dies on his lips, “I’m sorry, love. But you must admit that I've made you scream…” Ivar grins.

 

“Unbelievable!” Emer slaps his chest rising to her feet, “Technically Hvitserk made me scream. Not you...”

 

“I've made Ivar's girlfriend scream.” Hvitserk laughs and Emer slaps his head.

 

Ivar glares at Hvitserk, “Well, you screamed _my_ name…”

 

“Oh, Ivar! When will you admit the defeat?” Emer lifts her hand to her forehead.

 

“Never!”


End file.
